Sakura and Mushu
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2002's Disney film "Lilo & Stitch" It appeared on YouTube on August 1, 2016. Cast *Lilo - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Stitch - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Nani - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *David - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Pleakley - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Cobra Bubbles - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Grand Councilwoman - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Captain Gantu - Niju (Balto II: Wolf's Quest) *Mrs. Hasagawa - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Moses Puloki - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Mertle Edmonds - Porita Gibbons and Gwen Wu (The Mighty B!) *Elena, Teresa, and Yuki - Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) and Sayuki Manaka (Duel Masters) *Ice Cream Man - Mike (Total Drama series) *Rescue Lady - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Scenes *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 1 - Mushu escapes from Niju *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 2 - Balto and Bagheera's Deal *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 3 - He Mele No Lilo/Dance School *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 4 - John Smith's Visit *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 5 - Bedtime *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 6 - Mushu at Earth / Adoption *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 7 - Dinner Hula *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 8 - New Lizard Comes Home *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 9 - Mushu is Elvis Presley *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 10 - Surfing ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride") *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 11 - A Lizard Alone / Fired *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 12 - Bagheera Attacks *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 13 - Wolf-to-Lizard showdown *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 14 - This is My Family / Hawaii Forever *Sakura and Mushu (2002) Part 15 - End Credits Movie used: *Lilo & Stitch (2002) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Balto II: Wolf Quest *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Balto *Balto III: Wings of Change *Mulan *Mulan II *The Great Mouse Detective *SpongeBob SquarePants *Ice Age *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Regular Show *Pretty Cure *Cardcaptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *Total Drama series *The Mighty B! *Duel Masters *Oliver and Company *The Fairly Oddparents *Treasure Planet *Bleach *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Hell Verse *Pocahontas *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks Gallery AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Lilo Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Stitch Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Nani Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as David Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Dr. Jumba Jookiba Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto as Pleakley John Smith in Pocahontas.jpg|John Smith as Cobra Bubbles Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Grand Councilwoman 172px-261081 177496392336169 1223973648 n.jpg|Niju as Captain Gantu Human Rainbow Dash Happy.jpeg|Human Rainbow Dash as Mrs. Hasagawa Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Moses Puloki Portia and gwen.png|Portia Gibbons and Gwen Wu as Mertle Edmonds Trixie tang-202x300.png|Trixie Tang Jenny_Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Sayuki Manaka.jpg|and Sayuki Manaka as Elena, Teresa, and Yuki Mike-0.png|Mike as Ice Cream Man Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Rescue Lady Next Spoof *Sakura White and the Seven Animals See also *Sakura and Mushu 2: Mushu Has a Glitch (Following) Category:Alerkina4 Category:Alerkina4the5th Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Lilo and Stitch Movies Spoof Category:Lilo & Stitch Movies Spoo Category:Lilo & Stitch Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movies Spoofs Category:Lilo and Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas